This application relates generally to motors, and, more particularly, to mounting systems for motors.
One type of motor includes an endshield and a motor shell attached together to form a motor housing. Often such motors utilize environmental air for cooling purposes and are thus often mounted adjacent meshed grills. Additionally, because of space constraints and structural considerations, these motors are often mounted directly to grills with mounting systems.
Typically the mounting systems include a plurality of bolts attached to and extending from the motor housing. Such mounting systems are covered to prevent inadvertent contact with the bolts. Additionally, the mounting systems are subjected to stresses from supporting the weight of the motor and any associated attachments, i.e. fans, connected to the motor. Vibrations are induced within the mounting systems from motors that are operating. Additionally, vibrations induced within the grill are often transferred to the mounting system. As a result, often the mounting systems loosen and fail.
To prevent such failures, typically the mounting systems include extensive damping systems to minimize the effects of the vibrations. Furthermore, because different motors utilize different motor housings, each motor uses a different mounting system.
In an exemplary embodiment, a motor assembly includes an endshield configured to attach to a grill without any brackets and with a plurality of fasteners. The motor assembly includes a first motor including an endshield and a motor can. The endshield includes a plurality of first openings and a plurality of second openings. The first openings are sized to receive fasteners for attaching the endshield to the motor can. The second openings are sized to receive fasteners for attaching the endshield to the grill. In one embodiment, the endshield is formed with a plurality of bosses including a center opening sized to receive a fastener. The fastener simultaneously cuts threads within the boss openings and mounts the grill to the motor. The grill is configured to also mount to a second motor. Because the second motor includes openings positioned the same with respect to the grill, a universal grill may be mounted to both motors. The endshield mounting system eliminates a need for mounting systems that include pluralities of bracket. Furthermore, the endshield mounting system eliminates a need for a plurality of grills including different mounting arrangements. As a result, a motor assembly is provided that is reliable and cost-effective.